


“I’m alive… I can tell because of the pain.”

by markonasurface (idwir)



Series: 50 Quote Prompts [18]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, panicked!Kevin, sick!andrew, worried!neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idwir/pseuds/markonasurface
Summary: Andrew is sick. Neil is worried.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: 50 Quote Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1005666
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	“I’m alive… I can tell because of the pain.”

Neil locked the door to the suite behind him. He dropped his backpack by his desk on his way to the bedroom.

Quietly, he pushed open the bedroom door.

Andrew was lying on Neil’s bed, too weak to climb up the stairs to his own. Neil pushed the small trashcan Kevin had taken from the bathroom and placed by the side of the bed out of the way. He studied Andrew, not daring to touch him.

His face was pale besides the deep flush in his cheeks. Sweat matted his hair to his forehead.

“Is he still alive?”

Neil turned to see Kevin casting a shadow in the doorway. “I think so.”

“I’m alive ...” Andrew gritted out through his teeth. “I can tell because of the pain.”

Kevin came over to stand next to Neil. “You should really go get checked out.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“That’s what you said two days ago.” Kevin was unimpressed.

Neil frowned. “Stop acting tough,” he demanded. “Where does it hurt?”

Andrew took a shallow breath before answering. “Right here.” He unclenched his fingers around the bedsheets and moved a hand to his abdomen.

“I’m calling Abby,” Kevin said and Neil looked at him. He was worried.

“Don’t - fuck!” Andrew tried to stop him, eyes opening at last.

“Shut up.” Kevin kept his eyes on Andrew and held his phone up to his ear. “Can you come to Fox Tower? I think Andrew has appendicitis. We’d take him to the hospital if he’d let us. See you soon.”

By the time Abby showed up, Wymack in tow, Andrew was rolled over on his side, a string of curses falling from his lips. Abby hurried over and crouched down.

“I fucking told him!” Kevin was sounding a little panicked.

Neil was sitting on the bed, vomit on his shirt, pushing Andrew’s hair off of his forehead. “Kevin called an ambulance. He said he thinks his appendix burst.”

“Are you fucking kidding me, Minyard?” Wymack shouted.

“David,” Abby warned. She carefully wiped Andrew’s face with a sheet. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“I don’t want - to go.” Andrew gagged and pulled his knees up to his chest even more. “Stop, Neil.”

Neil immediately moved his hand away but Andrew groaned. “No, no. Keep it there. Just. Don’t. Move.”

When a couple of EMT’s entered the room, Neil told Andrew, “You better not die.”

“Kevin was being dramatic.” Andrew swore at the man and woman loading him onto a gurney. “Moving hurts,” he hissed.

“It wouldn’t be so bad if you had let us take you to a hospital two days ago,” Kevin was leaned against the wall, a little too stiff to pull off nonchalance.

“Fuck you.”

“We’ll meet you at the hospital,” Wymack told Andrew.

Neil lunged to his feet. “I want to go with him.”

Wymack grabbed his arm. “Shower first.”

The lady EMT called out, “There’s nothing you can do. He’ll be in surgery for a few hours.”

“But -”

“Neil.”

Neil sighed but relented. “You better not fucking die!”

“If I wanted to die, I’d be dead!” Andrew yelled. “Dumbass!”

Andrew being insulting somehow eased Neil’s nerves. “Love you, too!” he called out before he could stop himself.

Heat rushed to his face as he ignored the others’ stares but he grinned when he heard the faint, “I hate you,” as Andrew was taken into the hall.


End file.
